pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
Gracie Watson Somerville
"Allons-y? Mon dieu, I'm not ready." Gracie is a lonely and ignorant PSA agent, and the director of the EFF agents. She can morph into a seawing, a penguin, and a pony, thanks to her childhood friend, Bat the nightwing. She is married to Jet Pack Guy, and is the mother of Jewel. Her full name is Gracie von Somerville I, as the title of the page says. She is one of the four founding members. Life Early life Gracie was born in Pyrrhia in the kingdom of the sea, but her name wasn't Gracie when she was born; it was Petrel. Her parents, Wave and Fulmar, took good care of her. But one day, when the skywings attacked the summer palace, she was separated from her parents. Her mother had instantly dashed into the battle between the SeaWings and SkyWings, while Petrel's dad, Fulmar, instantly grabbed Petrel and dashed to the tunnel most of the SeaWings were trying to escape into. A firebomb hit Fulmar before he could go underwater, and he dropped Petrel, and lay in the sand, his wings alight. He groaned in pain, and Petrel was about to go inspect her father. But, instantly her mother grabbed her and dashed through the canopy, dodging SeaWings and SkyWings. She dropped Petrel into the sea, and said, "Go, my child. I can't risk getting you killed. I have to cure your father. And if I get caught in a firebomb impact, you'll be hurt with me. And you can't wait here for me. A SkyWing is sure to see you and hurt you. Go! Go to the deep palace! Go somewhere safe!" Of course, Petrel didn't go to the deep palace. She was too young to understand. She only understood her mother's first sentences, not the last two. She swam off north, since her sense of direction wasn't very good. She found the depressing and dark island of the NightWings. She lived them for 3 years, until she was 13. She lived in the rain forest for most of her life since the NightWings had moved to the rain forest after the volcano on their island erupted. Childhood life The NightWing didn't know that a SeaWing was among them. A lavender animus dragon, Bat, took care of Petrel. Bat and Petrel became good friends. Bat gave her the powers to become other forms, like a penguin, pony, and other dragon types. She didn't know the price of her powers, so she often wasted it, becoming crazier every time her powers were used. At the age of 7, Bat made a wormhole to an unknown dimension to protect her from the angry NightWings that were finding out about the animus NightWing's actions. She found herself in Club Penguin island, looking down at the pitiful buildings and penguins. She was utterly confused, as the penguins she'd seen looked much less colorful. She became a penguin, and lived at Club Penguin island. Her new friends called her Gracie since they thought it was too weird to be named after a bird. At the age of 15, she turned back into a SeaWing and scared penguins, accidentally crashing into everything. She wanted to go back to Pyrrhia, to her friend Bat; to find her parents. She found the Doctor during a walk, and she became his companion. She traveled with him, finding the Dark Matter Sword. They seemed to have formed a romantic relationship, but it's not clear on if it ever bloomed. The Doctor tried to take her to Pyrrhia to see her parents and friends, but the TARDIS couldn't handle the trip. After three years with traveling with the Doctor, Dogkid wanted to make sure her parents were OK and tell them how much she loved them. She left the Doctor, promising to return after she had found a way to see her parents again. Later, she tripped into a wormhole Gary had opened on accident. Screaming, but with hopes that it lead to Pyrrhia, she fell deeper into the hole and found herself on Condilion, a planet far, far, far away from Pyrrhia and Club penguin. Gracie looked up, to see the wormhole slowly closing, but not slow enough for her to fly up and go back to Club Penguin in time. Present life Gracie founded the EFF to protect Condilion after she saw the poor system of government and protection at the age of 18. After meeting Tails, a highly intelligent fox, she ordered him to opened up several wormholes to vast universes to collect agents and to go back to Pyrrhia. Her father found her before she could go to Pyrrhia. Grace often hangs around Club Penguin when she isn't doing paperwork and director-y stuff. She married Jet Pack Guy shortly after Tails opened up the wormholes. She still wields the Dark Matter sword after receiving it when she was the Doctor's companion. The sword reveals her dark side, but with her being the director of a hero side agency, she'd never plan to blow up the sun with dark matter... She returned to the Doctor's side after a year from their departure. The Doctor seemed happy to have Gracie back by his side, Gracie still being his favorite companion, and maybe even romantic interest even though she's happily married. Personality Is a time wise penguin and very ignorant. She laughs only at few things, but she still smiles now and then. When she wields the Dark Matter sword, she seems very menacing and evil, but she's never seen using it for bad causes. Instead, she fights off the forces of evil with it. She happens to like science and physics, mostly because her uncle got her into it and so did the Doctor. Gary wanted her to be a science professor at a penguin college on a neighboring island near Club Penguin. So she taught science for a year (Age 17-18). She finds herself speaking fast and leaving people utterly confused on what she just said, but she doesn't care because she knows what she's doing. Dogkid sometimes gets in trouble for acting clever than everyone else. This makes her similar to the Doctor, but the only difference is that Dogkid isn't as extreme with talking fast and being better than everyone. She also feels very lonely at times and can be quite forgivable. The Doctor told Dogkid to be a physics professor at the same college she had taught at before, but she declined since she decided she had other things on her hands. Family Father- Fulmar Mother- Wave Adoptive Mother- Clara Adoptive Father- Jeremy Mother-in-law- Carter Father-in-law- Jet Cousin (3 times removed)- Rookie Uncle- Gary Aunts- Dot, Katy, Taylor, lily, and Agent Pixie Lil Great great great great grand uncle: Sensei Sisters- Paige, Faye, Emma, and Skua Spouse- Jet Pack Guy Brother-in-law- Puffles Daughter- Jewel Father-in-law- Agent Blue Jay Mother-in-law- Belle Brothers- Inferno, Guinydyl, Jack Nephews- G Billy and Charlie Cousin- Zelda Nieces- Zoey and Halo Gallery 291px-Penguin_Request_by_Dogkid1 (1).PNG|Dogkid in her parrot costume, going undercover. Dogkid1.png|Dogkid frozen in an icecube, after attempting to throw Jet Pack guy into the arctic currents. 297px-Draw-1371270537392.jpg Seawing (1).jpg|Dogkid in her dragon form. Dogkid_ROR_Team.png|Dogkid in her ROR outfit. Penguin1821.png|Dogkid's outfit during her wedding with Jet Pack guy. 258px-Dogcustom.png|Dogkid's old The Late Night Show with Dogkid suit. 640px-Dogcustom2.png Penguin1892222222222222222222.png|Dogkid at the Hollywood party 2013. Penguin1825.png|Dogkid preparing for her show, The Late Night Show with Dogkid. GRACIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.png|Dogkid trying out a new hair style and her newly bought outfit. Penguin1896.png|Dogkid thinking about her dress Stella suggested to buy. n449.png|Dogkid at the beach. Penn128.png|Dogkid in winter. 460.png|Dogkid at the Music Jam 2010. GRACIE_YOUNG.png|Dogkid at a young age. ASdsasdspng.png|Dogkid on her show when she invited Plox. Penguin1383.png|Dogkid at the fruit festival 2012. SEARHCV GH.png| and Jet Pack Guy. WHAT DO I CALL THISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.png|Dogkid and Jet Pack Guy in their igloo. Labcoat Dog.png|Dogkid in a lab coat, about to press a button to show Gary her invention. DOG MP ICON DRAWN CUSTOM BY TG.png|A painting drawn by Tragiggles. dogkiddd.png|Jet Pack Guy and . dogkid_at_beach.png|Dogkid during the teen beach party 2013. DOGKID.png|Dogkid with over confidence, as she poses before surfing with sharks that bite. Yeaaha!.png|Her as the craziest pegasister you'll ever meet Gkgjgjg.png R7vv.png|Her as the craziest peach seller you'll ever meet Poo.png DOGKID_ABOUT_TO_SHOCVE_.png|Dogkid about to shove her surf board down a shark's open mouth ofjlksdjfklsdjlfksdjfklsdjfklsdjdog.png|Dogkid swimming on Wednesday, yelling out "Hump Day". GRAAAAAAAAAAAAA.jpg WOTOWOOTOT.png http---signatures.mylivesignature.com-54492-84-A72B7267ABDBE188540D574CF8C6046F.png|Dogkid's Signature black-penguin3.png EVILDDDDDDDD.png evuk.png|When her dark side is revealed. Dogkid1 custom.png Screenshot from 2014-03-14 16:53:43.png princess_thing.png bedach1.png Ph_pufflssse_handlerr_0.png peadch-bamboo.png Quotes "Condilion needs us!" -Dogkid says this to her agents. "Bootlegged"- Dogkid after finding out Herbert was selling bootlegged figures. "Twinkies, they're back! Does that mean America will beat Mexico in the most obese country?"- Dogkid on The Late Night Show with Dogkid. "Kim Jung-un be my first mate"-Dogkid's saying this to see if the person she's talking to is listening. "GREAT SCOTT!"- Sometimes said by Dogkid whenever something is taken my surprise, or Jimmy messes up something. "Wibbly wobbly, and timey wimey!- Commonly while traveling with the Doctor. "So, something about the square route of 96?" - Dogkid after half listening to Zach's lesson. "Do you see that red light? Sasquatches, man."- Dogkid pointing out a red light in the distance to Stella at Camp. "So, you're gonna have to staple a flex capacitor to your back." -Dogkid after Jimmy said he'd run so fast he'd go back in time. "Rocket snail got replaced by this so called 'Turbo' snail." -Dogkid on her show after hearing about the new Dreamworks movie, Turbo. "When you have potatoes you make potato salad." -Dogkid to Jimmy. "PAYICHES!"- When selling peaches. "Oh, what a bloody fine Dark Matter sword...I'd never plan to blow up the sun with it." -Dogkid to the Doctor. "Doomsday is not on our calender!"- Dogkid to Thorn. Trivia *She is the wife of Jet Pack Guy. *She's been thrown into the ocean several times. *She's friends with Randall Boggs and the rest of the ROR. *She's killed many living things. *She's the director of the EFF agents (Elite fictional force). *She's strangled Rookie before. *She's crashed one of the Penguin Band's private parties before. *She likes to scare pookies. *She's smashed the town before in her dragon form. *She's lived in the middle of Australia. *She's road a narwhal and blue whale. *She has a jet pack but it's never seen because Jimmy always steals it. *She's killed a penguin before, but the penguin remains anonymous. *She's eaten squid brains before. *She knew 380 at a really young age. He doesn't remember her, however. *Agent Puffles is her brother-in-law. *She's stepped into Bigfoot's wormhole. *Her late night talk show, The Late Night show with Dogkid, is a huge success. *Dogkid has had 2 boyfriends so far; A penguin Dogkid'd rather refer to as anonymous and JPG. *She was once part of the RPF. **This was because she was only doing it to prove that their plans can be pitiful. *She owns her own wiki, located here. *She owns her own peach orchard. *She's survived a tiger attack. *She cheated her way through the last name changing paper work to change her last name. *She sells peaches in Eagle County of Colorado. *Despite being a dragon, she has penguin relatives. **She may consider her penguin relatives her relatives but they're not really related to her. *She hates pears, just like The Doctor. *She's close friends with The Doctor. *She owns a arctic fox named Kippy. Category:Penguins Category:Directors Category:Super awesome cool penguins Category:Super cool awesome penguins Category:PSA Agents Category:Ninjas Category:Users Category:Cake lovers Category:Pie lovers Category:Pizza lovers Category:Cronut lovers Category:Donut Lovers Category:Gary's Family Category:Faye's Family Category:Flame's Family Category:Pixie's family Category:EPF agents Category:Dogs Category:Cute Dogs Category:Dragons Category:Cool Category:Coolest penguin Category:Serious Penguins Category:Somervilles